Some drain pipes or water drawing pipes are needed in the process of landscaping and soil improvement. To prevent the erosion of moisture or other chemical elements in soil and reduce the manufacturing cost at the same time, plastic pipes are generally used as the drain pipes or the water drawing pipes.
In the prior art, annular corrugated plastic pipes are used as the drain pipes. The pipe wall of each of these annular corrugated pipes, formed by a plurality of annular rings at intervals, has certain extension and contraction capabilities and can be pressed and contracted. However, the contraction capability of these annular corrugated pipes is very limited, and the contraction of each annular corrugated pipe completely depends on self bending of the pipe wall of the plastic pipe. The bending amplitude of the pipe wall is relatively large during the contraction and extension process, so that brittle fracture is easily caused. Meanwhile, when plastic is aged, the extension capability of the plastic pipe is greatly weakened along with the bending capability of the pipe wall of the plastic pipe, and the plastic pipe always may not be well extended or contracted. Generally speaking, it greatly hinders the use of the plastic pipe as the plastic pipe may not be extended or folded to a predetermined position but only remains in an intermediate state of partial extension and partial folding. In addition, the extension and contraction performance of the existing telescopic corrugated pipes is poor and is greatly influenced by materials. Particularly, common telescopic hoses are made of plastic, and the plastic itself has considerable elasticity, so folded hoses restore to the extension state under the action of the elasticity of the plastic. The corrugated pipes may not be folded orderly, and the folded state may not be well kept.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a telescopic hose capable of reducing the bending amplitude of the pipe wall as much as possible and keeping the shape in the extending or folded state at the same time.